Songfic Hentai
by N3k00-Ch4N
Summary: Mi primer songfic XXX de Death Note Los personajes no me pertenecen si no a Tsugumi Ohba y Takeshi Obata pero la historia me pertenece completamente xD Pareja Matt x OC


Hola

Este es mi primer songfic de Death Note!

esta basado en un sueño que tuve, para algunas escenas me inspire de un fanfic que leí que me gusto mucho :'D

La canción es El Profe de Miranda!, al principio no tiene nada que ver pero después hay un poco de Hentai en el ambiente x3.

En este songfic tengo 18 años :D YAY!

* * *

><p>Era un dia como cualquier otro en el SPK...esperen! dije "normal"? No lo creo...Matt era el que estaba creando ese ambiente incomodo, y eso le preocupaba a Neko, una chica de pelo corto castaño, Otaku-Fujoshi de hace 3 años.<p>

Algo que la inquietaba era que Matt ya no se quedaba a jugar videojuegos en su habitación, si no que lo hacia en otro lugar en el que no estuviera la adicta al Yaoi Hard. Ya no podía seguir con la duda y decidió preguntarle que le pasaba.

-Hey Matt- Dijo la Otaku acercándose a su amigo Gamer- Se puede saber que te pasa?-

El nisiquiera la miro solo le dijo -No es nada Neko, estoy bien-

_Yo se que nunca te lo dije así _  
><em>A veces canto solo para mi <em>  
><em>solo quisiera que me oigas ahora que sigo mi instinto <em>

-Oke, pero si hay algo que quieras preguntarme o decirme no te preocupes- Dijo ella con una sonrisa- Yo estaré aquí-

Después de eso se levanto y fue a ayudar a Near con su trabajo o a ver si necesitaba algo.

**_1 hora después..._**

Neko P.O.V

Estaba en mi habitación Leyendo un manga, no era la gran cosa, era un manga Hentai-Incesto, de no ser porque Matt entro sin querer a mi cuarto no hubiera apartado la vista de mi manga.

-Eh? Hola Neko-Dijo el nervioso- Perdóname! ya me iba-

-Donde estabas?-Le pregunte

-Estaba hablando con Mello-

-Con...Mello?- Pregunte yo

-Si, estaba con el, me tengo que ir- Termino de decir para luego salir de mi habitación

-Que raro-Pense- Se esta comportando demasiado extraño y mas cuando le menciono a...Me...Mello...Sera...Sera que a el le gusta Mello?-

Enseguida moví la cabeza en señal de negación, ya que hace 3 meses que estoy perdidamente enamorada de ese chico, pero para no confesarme por miedo a que me odie decidí ir tras Mello para olvidarme de el.

-No, No es verdad- Dije tratando de no llorar- Mejor le pregunto mas tarde-

_el instinto animal no fallara _  
><em>quisiera hablarte pero sin hablar <em>  
><em>yo se que puedo hacer que tu me comprendas <em>  
><em>si sigues mi juego <em>

Mas tarde me encontraba en la habitación de Matt, quería preguntarle si le gustaba Mello o no.

-Emm...Matt-Dije yo haciéndome la idiota mientras dibujaba en mi cuaderno

-Que quieres Neko?- Aparto la vista del videojuego para escucharme.

-Estoo...N-No se como preguntártelo pero...A-A ti te gusta Mello?- Lo dije sin siquiera pensarlo antes...**BAKA!**

-Porque preguntas eso?- Me dijo avergonzado

-Por nada!- Escondí mi cara en el cuaderno- Solo quería saber si te gusta Mello o no-

-Claro que no!-Dijo enojado- Que rayos estas pensado? El no me gusta Baka!-

-Gomene!-Ahora si estaba avergonzada del todo y metí mi cara un poco mas en el cuaderno- No debí habértelo preguntado en primer lugar-

-Primero piensa las cosas antes de decirlas- Dijo el, me tiro una almohada por la cabeza y se fue sin decirme nada mas.

_Yo quiero ser tu profe mejor dicho profesor, _  
><em>el que te enseñe del amor <em>  
><em>lo que sabes y disimulas <em>  
><em>quisiera que me mientas cuando pregunte tu edad <em>  
><em>quiero volverme tan vulgar <em>  
><em>voy a engañarte tonta <em>  
><em>solo para tocarte un poco!<em>

Matt P.O.V

Neko Baka! como se atreve a preguntarme eso? no me gusta Mello y ella lo sabe, o es que acaso se olvido que le dije eso? no puedo creer que me haya hecho enojar pero...eso es lo que me gusta de ella...En que rayos estoy pensando? No! No puedo enamorarme de mi amiga, apenas la conozco y ademas es menor de edad, esto esta mal.

No puedo esconderlo mas tiempo, tendré que decírselo en algún momento, pero ella no siente lo mismo y no quiero que me rechace.

* * *

><p><strong><em>A la noche...<em>**

Neko P.O.V

Eran las 23:30 y yo ya estaba por irme a dormir a mi habitación, estaba cansada, no quería hacer nada mas, antes de irme a dormir iría al baño a lavarme la cara y a acomodarme el pelo porque lo tenia desordenado.

De camino al baño escuche unos gemidos y no sabia de quien eran, a medida que iba a avanzando los gemidos se oían un poco mas fuerte, venían del baño, decidí tratar de ignorar todo y seguir caminando, al llegar la baño la puerta estaba un poco abierta.

_Ya ves así nunca sabrás de mi _  
><em>mi fantasía me describe así <em>  
><em>esta es la parte que no a visto nadie <em>  
><em>y que tu ahora conoces<em>

-Que cara...? Mejor cierro esto- Pense

Cuando estaba por cerrar la puerta, vi hacia arriba y me sonroje con lo que vi...Matt estaba ahí, sentado en el piso...T-Tocándose, estaba gimiendo muy fuerte ¿Cuanto tiempo estuvo así? No lo se, N-Ni quería saberlo, mi corazón me decía que saliera corriendo de ahí pero mi conciencia me dijo que me quedara a mirar. así que le hice caso a mi conciencia y me quede mirando, me arrodille para ver mejor la escena.

-N-Neko...Neko-

Eh? acaso escuche mal? Matt estaba gimiendo mi nombre mientras se tocaba? s-seria posible? A-Acaso yo le gusto?

_es que te veo y es mi reacción _  
><em>el pretender tener todo el control <em>  
><em>aprovecharme de ti me estimula <em>  
><em>apuntarte, mis trucos <em>

-!-Me queje en voz baja, empezaba a sentir un dolor insoportable en mi zona intima...me estaba excitando con solo ver eso, pero no me quería tocar, no estando Matt adentro del baño. junte un poco mas mis piernas para así calmar el dolor pero no pasaba nada.

-No!-Dije en voz baja mientras seguía mirando la escena- No me quiero tocar estando Matt ahí-

No sabia que hacer, si no calmaba el dolor pronto no se que pasaría después, así que tome una desicion, me apoye contra la pared, lleve mi mano derecha a mi joggin gris (uso un joggin para dormir) la metí adentro de este junto con la ropa interior y empece a tocarme también, aguante mis gemidos, no quería que me descubrieran.

-Nnngh-Dije en voz baja- M-Matt...-

-Neko...Neko...Aaah!- escuchaba sus gemidos, eso era genial...para mi xD

-Matt...Matt, Nnnngh, Te necesito...-Dije en voz baja- Matt...-

-Aaah, Neko...Neko, no te detengas-

_Percibo en que momento te comienzas a mojar _  
><em>y entonces no puedo parar <em>  
><em>hasta sentir que te hago mía <em>

-Matt!-Esta vez eleve un poco el tono de voz pero no lo suficiente como para que Matt me escuchara

-Neko!-

Me asome un poco a la puerta del baño y vi que seguía tocándose pero mas rápido. Así que yo también acelere el ritmo para que llegáramos juntos al orgasmo.

-Matt!...Nnngh...aaah, m-me haces cosquillas!- dije con la voz entrecortada

-Neko! N-No puedo mas...Aaah, M-Me v-vengo!-Dijo el aun gimiendo.

_ en el papel de ingenua _  
><em>tu te luces de verdad <em>  
><em>y yo comienzo a sospechar <em>  
><em>que eres mi alumna preferida <em>  
><em>y que caíste en mi trampa <em>

-AAAAAAAAAAAAH!- Con ese ultimo gemido los 2 llegamos al orgasmo, Matt se vino en su mano y yo en mi ropa interior, retire mi mano y la apoye en mi corazón.

-D-Dios mio- trate de respirar con normalidad, un sonrojo se apodero de mi cara- M-Mi corazón! me duele-

Me tranquilice un poco, estaba por levantarme e irme de ahí pero me caí al suelo, Matt escucho el ruido y fue a verme.

-Neko?-

-!-Levanto la mirada y otra vez me sonroje- EEEK! N-No te preocupes! No he visto nada...ya me voy-

Me levante dispuesta a irme pero una mano me detuvo.

-Eh?- Me volteo y veo a Matt -Pasa algo?-

-Me viste no?- Lo dijo con un tono serio

-Que?!- Me sonroje de nuevo- N-No!-

-NO MIENTAS!- Me grito y me tomo de los hombros- ME VISTE SI O NO?

-Si! Si te vi y que?- Dije yo- Lo siento, no me puedo contener mas, tengo algo que decirte...-

_Quiero ser tu profesor _  
><em>Quiero ser tu profesor <em>

Matt P.O.V

-Que vas a decirme?- le pregunte

-Bueno, que...que...-dijo Neko nerviosa, tomo aire y hablo- Que tu me gustas Matt Jeevas! estoy perdidamente enamorada de ti!-

Que? Acaso escuche mal? Neko me dijo que me ama?

-Eso es verdad?- Pregunte para saber si escuche mal

-Si es verdad-dijo ella

-No estoy soñando verdad?-pregunte de nuevo por si estaba escuchando mal- Entonces porque ibas detrás de Mello?-

-Es porque, pensé que si te decía que te amaba, me rechazarías y me odiarías, así que fui detrás de el para poder olvidarme de ese sentimiento raro que tenia en mi cabeza- Dijo ella avergonzada

_yo quiero ser tu negro del camión _  
><em>yo quiero ser un cerdo picaron <em>  
><em>yo quiero hacerte las cosas mas sucias de modo elegante <em>

-Neko- La tome de la barbilla haciendo que me mirara- Cuanto tiempo llevas ocultándolo?-

Me vio, tenia los ojos llenos de lagrimas, parecía que se iba a echar a llorar en cualquier momento.

-H-Hace 3 meses que estoy enamorada de ti Matt, 3 putos meses!- Dijo ella y me dio un abrazo.

-3 meses? de veras no estas mintiendo?- pregunte

-Desde luego que no!-dijo ella mirándome- Jamas te mentiría en algo como eso.

Narración Normal.

La Otaku termina de decir eso para recibir un beso (su 1er beso) de parte de Matt. Simplemente no podía creerlo, había estado esperando 3 meses...3 largos meses para que fuera correspondida de esta manera y ahora estaba pasando todo eso en tan solo una noche.

Cuando se separaron para tomar aire, Neko fue la primera en hablar.

-Matt-Dijo ella- Dime, que sientes tu por mi?-

-Que siento por ti dices?- pregunto el- Acaso no te quedo claro con el beso que te di?-

-N-No del todo- bajo la mirada sonrojada

-Bueno, ese beso significa que también me gustas...yo también estoy enamorado de ti Neko-Chan-La vuelve a besar- Me haces feliz al decirme que me amas-

-Matt...-Se quedo callada, pero enseguida le dio otro abrazo- MATTY ASHITERU!-

_yo quiero que te toques para mi _  
><em>quiero tocarme y acabar en ti <em>  
><em>ah si supieras como me emociona de solo pensarlo <em>

Volvieron a darse un beso, esta vez mas intenso, uno que marco el inicio de su relación. Matt tomo a Neko de la muñeca y empezó a llevarla hasta su habitación.

-A-A donde me llevas?- Dijo Neko nerviosa

-A donde crees que te llevo? A mi cuarto- Dijo el riéndose un poco y sujetando con fuerza la muñeca de Neko.

_quisiera que me mientas cuando pregunte tu edad _  
><em>quiero volverme tan vulgar <em>  
><em>voy a engañarte tonta <em>  
><em>solo para tocarte un poco! <em>

Entraron corriendo a la habitación de Matt, una vez dentro Neko cerro la puerta, fue a abrazar a su ahora pareja, no pudo contenerse mas y se puso a llorar.

-Neko ¿estas llorando?- Pregunto el

-Si, pero no de tristeza, si no de felicidad- dijo ella y lo miro a los ojos- estoy feliz, porque por fin correspondiste a mis sentimientos-

-Ya lo se Neko-

Se separan y se miran por unos segundos, Neko baja la mirada avergonzada, sabia lo que Matt quería hacer con ella.

_Quiero ser, tu profesor _  
><em>quiero ser, tu profesor <em>

-Matt...-

-Que?-pregunto el

-D-De verdad vas a ha-hacerlo? c-conmigo?-dijo ella nerviosa

-Porque no debería hacerlo? quiero demostrarte cuanto te amo Neko- termino de decir eso para volver a besarla.

Las manos de Matt se metieron debajo de la remera negra de Neko tocando su cintura, ella empezó a gemir y a estremecerse.

-nnngh...Matt...me siento rara- Dijo ella con los ojos cerrados

-Ya veo, es tu primera vez no?-

-S-Si-Dijo ella

-No te preocupes no te haré daño-

Empezó a subir mas hasta llegar al sostén de Neko y se lo quita al igual que la remera.

-Nyaaaaaan!-Se tapa su busto- No me mires! me da vergüenza-

-Esta bien, entonces haré otra cosa- Dijo el sonriendo con maldad- ademas debes admitir que has fantaseado conmigo no es así?-

Empujo a Neko hasta recostarla en la cama, se quito los brazos del pecho y los puso alrededor del cuello de Matt.

-Si, lo hice...Miles de veces-Dijo ella- Algún problema con eso?-

-No, pero no sabia que fueras una pervertida- se ríe

-Mira quien lo dice- ella también se ríe volviéndolo a besar

Volvieron a lo que estaban, Matt siguió recorriendo el cuerpo de Neko-Chan, empezó a morder su cuello dejandole marcas.

-Nnngh-Gimio Neko

-Neko me gusta cuando haces eso- dijo Matt dandonle un beso en la mejilla haciendo que la Otaku se sonrojara.

-N-No es justo que solo yo este pasando por esto- dijo un poco molesta

-Yo también la estoy pasando bien al hacer esto- le dijo bajando una mano al joggin gris de Neko.

-E-espera! que vas a hacer ahora?- pregunto Neko

Matt no responde, enseguida le quito el Joggin gris a Neko-Chan junto con su ropa interior dejando ver su vagina sin protección.

-Matt, No hagas esto...estoy muy asustada- dijo Neko temblando- S-Soy virgen y no quiero que mi primera vez sea así-

-Porque? No te asustes, si se ve bien ademas luce delicioso- dijo el haciendo que Neko se sonrojara mas de lo debido

-Nyaaaan!-Cierra los ojos y tiembla por los nervios.

Empieza a lamer la vagina de Neko y a succionar el clítoris de vez en cuando. Neko pega gritos de placer y se estremece.

-aaah! aaah...M-Matt-Grito Neko

Matt deja caer saliva sobre la vulva y empieza a introducir los dedos en el interior.

-Aaaah...Aaaah, No sigas! si no yo...-Dijo Neko

No le hace caso y vuelve a colocar la cabeza en esa zona intima y a jugar con su clítoris en la boca. La penetración aumenta cada vez mas al igual que los gemidos de Neko.

-M-Matt! en serio detente- dijo Neko- Si sigues me voy a c-correr-

Era demasiado tarde, ya no aguanta mas y un liquido transparente sale llenando la boca de su pareja.

-Gomene!-dijo Neko avergonzada- No lo pude contener-

-No importa- Dijo Matt quien se trago todo eso- sabe bien-

Neko esconde su cabeza y cierra los ojos, no podía creer que Matt le dijera esas cosas, ella no sabia que el fuera tan pervertido.

-Creo que ahora es mi turno-Dijo Neko levantándose.

Se acomoda encima de Matt, le desabrocha los jeans y acaba quitandoselos, le hace una seña para que se desvista por completo, lo hace y su miembro queda al descubierto, otra vez esa erecto, Neko aprovecha para tomar el control. se arrodilla delante de su pareja, toma el miembro con la mano y empieza a masturbarlo.

-Neko!-Gime Matt- aaah...Neko...-

-Que sucede? Quieres que me detenga?- Dijo ella

-No, esta bien...se siente bien-

-Oke- siguió con su trabajo

-Aaaah...Aahh, Neko! Neko!-

-Matt!-Dijo ella gimiendo, también le gustaba ver esa escena, había visto eso en varios anime Yaoi pero no era nada comparado con ver a la persona que amas.

-N-Neko...Aaah...Neko, Ya no puedo mas, m-me voy a venir!- Le aviso Matt gimiendo debajo de ella.

-No importa-Dijo ella siguiendo con lo que estaba haciendo.

Unos segundos mas de "Tortura" y Matt se vino manchando la mano y la cara de Neko.

-Nyaa!-grito ella con los ojos entrecerrados

-Estas bien Neko?- pregunto el preocupado por la Otaku

-S-Si, no es nada- se limpia el semen de la cara- sabes algo?-

-Que?-

-Te amo- dijo ella acercándose

-Igual yo Neko, pero aun queda un paso mas- dijo el volviéndola a recostar.

-Que vas a hacer?- pregunto ella

-No te preocupes, relájate, tal vez duela al principio-dijo el, se acomodo y puso su miembro dentro de la vagina de Neko.

_quiero ser, tu profesor _  
><em>quiero ser, tu profesor<em>

-Espera!- Ella le susurra algo al odio, agarra un condón que estaba cerca de la cama- Ponte esto, no quiero enfermarme y menos quedar embarazada, no ahora-

-Bien- se pone el condón- Mejor?-

-Si- dijo ella sonrojada- Apúrate! no aguanto mas!-

-Aquí voy...-de nuevo empezó a penetrarla.

-N-Nyaaaaaaaan!-Cerro los ojos mientras unas lagrimas empezaban a caer por sus mejillas

-N-No llores Neko-Dijo Matt preocupado.

-No pasa nada, estoy bien, solo dale tiempo a mi cuerpo para que se acostumbre-Dijo Neko y se sonroja por lo que dijo- Sono como un manga Yaoi Hard- se ríe

-Si- se rie al igual que Neko- No te preocupes todo estará bien, lo prometo-

-Oke-Dijo ella- Ya puedes moverte-

Matt empezó a penetrarla despacio para que no le doliera. Neko al principio sentía dolor y trato de aguantar sus gritos.

-Neko yo puedo detenerme si quieres, no quiero lastimarte- Dijo Matt preocupado

-T-Tranquilo, No p-pasa nada...-levanta un poco la cabeza- Te amo ¿Oke? así que no te preocupes por mi, estoy bien...puedes continuar-

-Bien-

Matt volvió a empezar a penetrarla, esta vez acelero un poco el ritmo, Neko trataba de contener sus gemidos y sus "Nyan"

-H-Hey...a-así no sirve si no gimes-Dijo Matt- D-Déjalo salir-

-No...Aaah, No quiero-Dijo Neko sin darse cuenta de que se le salio un gemido

-V-Ves? gemiste-Dijo Matt- N-No te averguenzes-

-N-Nyaaan! M-Matt-Gemía Neko- M-Mas rápido! AAAHHHH!-

-C-Como di-digas-

Seguia penetrándola esta vez mas duro y mas rápido tocando el punto G de la Otaku-Fujoshi.

-…AAHHHH- Los 2 gemían cada vez mas alto, se escuchaba el choque de cuerpos.

-N-Neko! Y-Ya no puedo mas...M-Me voy a correr-Dijo Matt entre gemidos.

-Aaaah! Aaaah...-Neko casi no podía hablar por el placer que estaba sintiendo.

-AAAAAAAAAH!-Tal como paso antes en el baño los 2 llegaron juntos al orgasmo.

Matt salio de Neko (Cosa que no quería) pero vio que estaba cansada como para seguir, se acostó al lado de ella abrazándola, escucho su respiración, estaba dormida.

-Neko...-La mueve un poco

-Nnnh?- Dijo ella con los ojos entrecerrados- Ah! me olvidaba, buenas noches Matty-

-Buenas noches Neko-Chan-

* * *

><p><strong><em>Al día siguiente (Neko P.O.V)<em>**

Estaba en una de las habitaciones del SPK con Matt, Near y Mello...me puse a dibujar a Matt en mi cuaderno, lo dibuje como estaba ahora, jugando con su PSP pero con otro estilo de Ropa.

Enseguida vi que me estaba mirando, me sonroje, le sonreí y lo salude con la mano.

-Holi-Lo dije lo mas inocente que pude

-Neko-Esta vez hablo Near- Pasa algo?-

-EH? N-No nada-Dije un poco sonrojada

-Pasa algo entre ustedes 2?-Pregunto Mello- los escuchamos gemir anoche...Acaso nos están ocultando algo?-

-Nope- Dije yo

-No- dijo Matt concentrado en su videojuego

* * *

><p>Bien, aqui se termina el Songfic, espero que les haya gustado!<p>

Dejen Reviews :D

Lo siento si me demoro en escribir mis historias es queee...no tuve mucho tiempo libre ademas estoy ocupada colaborando con el puesto de la fiesta de mi escuela y todo eso.

Ademas tengo que estudiar Sociologia porque el Martes tengo que dar una lección oral (se enoja) Puta profesora! justo a ella se le da por tomar lección antes de la fiesta de mi ciudad.

En fin, Un saludo y nos volveremos a ver el sábado, el miercoles o el jueves (son los únicos 3 días que tengo libres)

N3k00-Ch4N


End file.
